


The World's Only Consulting Pirate

by wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Kid Molly, Kid Sherlock, Sherlock is a tiny obnoxious pirate, Trick or Treating, random Doctor Who references just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl/pseuds/wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are both reluctant trick-or-treaters, but when Molly Hooper get's separated from her mother she meets a very strange little boy in a pirate costume and ends up having the time of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Only Consulting Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to make a quick note to say this fic was coauthored but the person doesn't have an account here and doesn't want their name shared over the internet.  
> Yes I know it's a bit strange that I said I co-authored this but didn't give a person to give credit to, but I just felt like I should say that this was in fact written by both of us so I don't deserve all the credit. Anyway I hope you like the fic, feedback is always greatly appreciated.

“Sherlock, do you want to go trick-or-treating or not?” Mycroft yelled from across the room. 

“I’m almost done.” replied Sherlock. “I need to put on my eyepatch.”

“Well hurry up! I’m not waiting much longer! And I’m only doing this because mum is paying me.”  
\---

Molly placed her tall, pink princess hat on top of her brunette curls and smoothed her dress. She sighed “But I don’t want to go trick or treating Mummy” she calls at the woman handing her a wand. She’s thinking that princesses don’t carry wands, but mummy wanted to buy it.  
“Why not darling?” the woman asks, she’s gotten a bit used to Molly acting strange since they moved to London from the country, but this is a new level of weird. Never in her entire life has her daughter attempted to reject free candy.  
The little girl stares sadly up at her mother “Nobody from school wants to go with me. They don’t like me. I don’t have any friends here. I wanna go home”  
Now it was her mother’s turn to sigh. She bent down and patted her daughter’s curls “I’m going with you sweetheart. And you’ll make friends soon. We can’t go home Molly. I thought we talked about this. The country house costs too much money. We’re going to stay here with your aunty until mummy can get a job”  
Molly pouts but nods her head. She doesn’t really want to skip trick or treating anyway. She loves the costumes and candy, even if princesses are stupid. She wanted to be a doctor, but the princess costumes were on sale.

\---

“Sheeerrrrllllooooccckkkk. You’ve been in there for ages. I thought you were fixing your eye patch!”   
“Mycroft, being a pirate takes practice. And precision. And a hook for a hand.” replied Sherlock.

Mycroft’s eyes widened. “DON’T YOU DARE CUT OFF YOUR HAND! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE’D GET IN?”

Sherlock poked his head out of the door of his room, his black curls sticking out under the pirate hat that fell over his eyes a bit. “I’m joking, you twit. Of course I’m not going to actually cut off my hand. I just made it out of your cufflinks and one of mum’s hangers”

“YOU WHAT?” the cry sounds from outside. Sherlock grinned, his choice in materials having had the desired effect. He opened the bathroom door to show his horrified brother his left hand, which was mummified in duct tape and bound to a makeshift hook created from, sure enough, a clothes hanger and his brother’s best cuff links.  
Mycroft placed his head in his hands and considered all the different places where they would never find his brother’s body. “Why couldn’t you have just bought one?” he moans into his fingers, wondering if there is any chance of salvaging his cuff links. Probably not. Even if the creation of the hook itself did not destroy them his brother would almost certainly have destroyed them simply for the shear pleasure of it.  
“Shopping is boring” Sherlock informed him gleefully, then waved the suspiciously sharp looking hook in his brother’s face and grabbed his hand. “Now come on Mycroft” he ordered yanking at his brothers hand “Or we’ll miss all the good candy and this whole miserable affair will have been for naught”  
Eyeing the hook furiously Mycroft decided that a hundred dollars was not nearly enough money for babysitting his brother. He would have quit right then, but mummy was bound and determined that Sherlock would go trick or treating like a normal boy, and to the annoyance of both Holmes brothers she had set up this whole affair. She would be outraged if Sherlock did not go out tonight and Mycroft was not interested in upsetting her further.  
With an aggrieved sigh and a promise to make mummy pay for the cufflinks, Mycroft allowed his younger brother to yank him out the door and onto the street.  
\---  
Molly quietly shuffled along with her mother as she went trick or treating. She went from house to house, getting an assortment of candy. Aside from one lady who had given her a large bag of gummy worms and informed her that she made a very nice princess, the night hadn’t been too exciting. Molly started to munch on a gummy worm. She was glad to have them, as they were her favorite candy. She especially liked the sour watermelon ones. However, despite the gummy worms and the nice lady, Molly decided she was ready to go home. After all, it was getting boring to just walk along with her mummy, not talking and quietly admiring the decorations. “Mummy, can we go home now?” There was no reply. Molly frantically looked around. Her mother wasn’t there. Where could she have gone?   
Suddenly, everything seemed more scary. The halloween lights seemed to cast garish lights on the pavement. Molly wandered along the pavement, accidentally stumbling into a group of teenagers. One was a black cat, another was a daisy, then there was a fairy, and another was supposed to be frankenstein’s bride. “Excuse me.” Molly apologized.   
The daisy helped her up. “It’s all right. Are you okay?”   
“Yes.” Molly said, comforted by the kindness of the daisy. “It’s just...it’s just...” Molly burst in to tears.  
The fairy helped her up. “What’s the matter?”   
“I-I was trick or treating, and-and, my mummy and I, well, we g-got s-s-separated.” Molly sobbed.  
The daisy looked around at the others. “Anyone have their phone on them?” she asked.  
They all shook their heads. At this, the zombie bride got annoyed. “I’m in a dress. A wedding dress. If I had a phone, it would be in my pocket. Wedding dresses don’t have pockets.”  
They shook their heads at the bride, who still seemed annoyed. Then, the cat turned back to Molly. “Don’t mind Donna. She gets easily annoyed. And she’s not a fan of kids. But, if you need help, I know the family in the house over there. The cat pointed to a tall brick house with candles in the window and one, solitary jack-o-lantern. “That’s the Holmes family. My friend...well...classmate, Mycroft lives there. Him and his little brother, Sherlock, who’s probably your age. They’re a bit weird, but I’m sure they’ll help you.”   
Molly thanked all of them, even the bride, who gave her a begrudging smile. Then she walked over the the house.   
Just as she was about to ring the doorbell, a little boy shot out, dragging an older boy with him. “Mycroft Mycroft Mycroft Mycroft we have to go. I NEED those chocolate kisses!” The speed and force of the boy plowed Molly to the ground (for the second time that night), and it was not until she let out an annoyed “watch it, pirate.” that the little boy turned around. As soon as he did, Molly wished she hadn’t been so gruff. He was dressed up as a pirate. He had a pirate hat that was a bit too big on him and a bright red jacket. His costume consisted of a red coat, black pants, and a hook made out of...were those cuff links? But what got to Molly most were his eyes. They were a lovely shade of blue-green, like the ocean on a sunny summer day.   
“I said, are you okay? Mycroft, she seems unresponsive.”   
With a start, Molly realized that she had been daydreaming. She shook her head, causing her princess hat to fall askew.  
“No, I’m fine.” Molly managed to reply.   
\-----  
Sherlock extended his hand to the girl who he had just knocked over. She seemed to be temporarily deaf, and had a faraway look in her eyes, which made Sherlock worry that he had caused some damage. But the girl had responded, and he exhaled a sigh of relief. He studied her. She had brunette hair which fell in curls past her shoulders, brown eyes, and a splash of freckles.  
He cocked his head at her “Are you concussed?” he asked.  
“Huh?” she replied  
“You were staring off into space, and you might have hit your head when you fell so I thought you perhaps had a concussion. Do you think you’re going to vomit?”   
The young girl stared at him in confusion. “No?” Behind Sherlock, Mycroft put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. This, he thought, was why mother’s idea was stupid. His little brother couldn’t behave like a normal child for half of a second.   
Sherlock nodded at her answer “Alright. I wouldn’t think you would be since I didn’t push you very hard, but if you were I would have had to take you to the hospital. That’s what you’re supposed to do when you hurt someone” he informed her assuming that she didn’t already know this fact. Mummy had just explained it to him last week when the maintenance man had broken his arm on the roof and mummy’d had to stop helping him with his homework to drive the oaf to the hospital. “So would you like to call your mother now? I think Mycroft can lend you his cellphone”  
The girl looked shocked and Sherlock groaned inwardly, another dull one of course. “How did you know that?” she asked.  
“Well” Sherlock began, Mycroft raised his hand to stop him “Oh please Mycroft I’m bored” his brother shook his head in resignation and Sherlock continued “It’s obvious really. You’re walking around the neighborhood alone, something your mother would never let you do at your age. I suppose your mother could just be irresponsible but considering how much time she took in fixing your costume, that’s unlikely. You’re much too young to have a cellphone and you don’t have a lot of money so you can’t afford one, so you’d have no way of reaching her, and trick or treaters don’t usually carry their phones with them because of the trouble with the costumes, so obviously you’re looking for a phone to use”  
“But-” the girl begins.  
Sherlock cuts her off. He loves doing that “How did I know you don’t have money? It’s obvious again. You’re wearing a halloween costume that was on sale at the store. You keep shifting around uncomfortably and you left the wand that came with it in the ditch over there. You don’t care much for the costume. If you could afford it your mother would have gotten you a better one, but you couldn’t. See, obvious”  
Molly was stunned. She had never seen anyone in her class do this before. She stood there, not knowing what to say. Molly decided to talk to the older brother, he seemed nice enough. “You’re Mycroft?” she asked.  
“Yes. How did you know?”   
“Well, your little brother called you by name, so I figured it was you since nobody else is here. He wouldn’t be speaking to thin air. But anyway, I just wanted to tell you to please tell the daisy, the fairy, the cat, and the bride thank you. They helped me find you in the first place.” They were all still nearby.   
Mycroft nearly shoved both of the two children over, and shouted to the girls. “HELLO! GUYS! IT’S ME!”  
The bride, Donna, shouted back, “OH, GO HOME, MYCROFT, WE DON’T WANNA TALK, WE’RE TRYING TO EAT CANDY.”  
Mycroft ran towards them anyway, shouting, “Well I’ll come too then!” Sherlock and Molly were left alone on the stair.  
Sherlock turned to face Molly. “You never told me your name.”  
Molly replied, “My name is Molly. Molly Hooper. And I’m eight and a half years old.”  
Sherlock tilted his head. “Why did you tell me your age?”  
“I dunno. But now you need to tell me how old you are. And your name. And your favorite color. And your favorite animal.”  
Sherlock straightened up and said, “I am Sherlock Holmes, I am nine and a half, my favorite color is black, and I dislike animals because they are smelly.”  
Molly gasped, “Even horses?”  
Sherlock sneered, “Especially horses. They poop a lot. I don’t like them.”  
“Well then, we can’t be friends. I love horses.”   
“Who said I wanted to be your friend?”  
Molly was again, dumbfounded. How could he be so curt? They had just met, but it already seemed like he was going to be like the kids at her school: plain mean and haters of horses.   
Molly finally got the courage to reply. “That wasn’t very nice, Sherlock Holmes. And I was joking. We can be friends. If you like. But it seems you don’t in which case, I’ll leave.”  
Sherlock caught ahold of her hand. “Wait.” he said, “Wouldn’t you like to go get some candy? I know you like sour gummy worms.”  
Molly was about to ask how he knew, but decided not to. This kid was going to tell her anyway.  
“When I took your hand, I felt some sort of powder. Looking at it, I could tell it was some sort of sugar, and after feeling the texture I could tell it was specifically that of sour gummy worms. When you fell, I saw inside your candy bag and the package of sour gummy worms that you had was open, and you’ve made quite a dent in it. That, and...it’s all over your dress.”  
Molly blushed a deep red and brushed off the dust. “Okay...well...I would like to get more of them, since I’ve made ‘such a dent’ in my supply.”  
With that, they both walked down the stairs and made their way through the houses.   
\-----  
They walked most of the way in silence. Sherlock hated it, and he could tell Molly did too. He didn’t know why he had asked her to come along. She didn’t talk about anything interesting, except to babble about horses or sour gummy worms. But then, she said something he wanted to hear all night. “I love your pirate costume.”   
“Thank you!” Sherlock replied, beaming. “My mummy bought it, ‘cos I want to be a pirate when I grow up.”  
Molly laughed. “A pirate?”  
He nodded emphatically “Yes”  
“Why would you want to be a pirate?” Molly asked. She didn’t think there was anything wrong with pirates of course, and she thought this boy might be a very good one, but she didn’t think pirates were something you could grow up to be. They were like princesses or cowboys.  
“Because there is nothing else worth being. My talents would be wasted as anything but a pirate. I am sure of it” Sherlock informed her.  
“But you’re so clever” Molly protested “pirates aren’t usually clever. You should be a professional genius inventor person who experiments on things”  
“I do like to do experiments” he conceded “but that isn’t a career. I can be an experimenting pirate. The one and only clever and experimenting pirate. The only one in the world. I will invent the job.”  
Molly grinned. She liked this boy very much. In fact she was the first person she’d met since she moved to London that she liked in the slightest “Can I help?”  
Sherlock looked confused “What use would you be?”  
“Well fine” Molly snapped “if you’re going to be like that I won’t help you at all” she turned in the opposite direction of the boy and started to storm off.  
“Molly” Sherlock called and she stopped “I guess you could help me. If you wanted to”  
“Why wouldn’t I want to?” she asks confused. She can’t understand how anyone wouldn’t want to help Sherlock Holmes. He was so funny and so clever and so interesting. No body else was even a little bit interesting.  
Sherlock shrugged “Well nobody else wants to help me. People don’t like me very much. Mummy says it’s because I never think about what I’m going to say before I say it. She’s wrong. I think about it a lot. That’s why I’m always right. Well almost always. I very rarely get everything”  
Molly smiled “Well I like you very much. Even though you are kind of rude. What do you want me to help you with?”  
Sherlock thinks for a second. He doesn’t want the girl to leave as she is the first moderately interesting person he’s talked to all week, but he can’t really think of anything for her to do. Finally he says “You can be my crew! All good pirate captains need a crew”  
Molly nodded quickly, glad Sherlock needed her for something “Okay. What should I do?”  
“You’re going to help me acquire contraband of course” he informed her, waving his hook in the air  
“What kind of contraband?” she asked. Most kids wouldn’t have known the word, but Molly read a lot of the big kid books from the library and she knew a lot of words.  
“Candy, obviously, Molly”  
“We’re just going to go to the houses and get it?” that didn’t sound all that fun to Molly. That was just what they’d been doing earlier.  
“No of course not Molly. That’s boring. We’re going to steal it”  
Molly’s eyes widened. “Stealing? But...but...isn’t that wrong?”   
Sherlock laughed, “Course not. The people ARE giving it out after all. We just have to take it, secretly. Mycroft would kill me if he found out, but he’s off trying to flirt with that girl, Donna, and her friends. They don’t like him, though. It’s really amusing to watch, he can’t take a hint. But sometimes, they say mean things to him. And that’s not nice. If someone liked me as much as he likes them, I would be nice.”  
Molly thought to herself that he wasn’t doing so well at that so far, and decided to change the subject. “So...anyway...the candy?”  
“Right, yes. The first thing we need is a distraction. That’s your job. Since you’re my crew. I get to do the actual stealing because I’m the captain”  
Molly didn’t mind this. You could go to jail for stealing after all, and she didn’t want to go to jail, not even for Sherlock. “But how do I distract people?”  
Sherlock eyed her like she was being an idiot. She would have been offended, but Molly was starting to get the feeling he just looked at everyone that way. “Isn’t that obvious?” She shook her head. The boy heaved a great sigh “You cry. That’s what I always do when I’m trying to distract an adult. It works really well. At least it did until Mycroft figured out I was doing it so much and told mummy. Mycroft’s an idiot”  
“So I just go up to someone’s house-”  
“And cry, yes. Well I mean not right away. You ring the doorbell and then you start crying. You know how to fake cry right?”  
Molly shook her head, and Sherlock glared in frustration. “Well I suppose we could poke your eyes”  
Molly shook her head again, more emphatically this time “Okay fine” Sherlock said “just squint a lot and make sobby sounds. But if it doesn’t work it’s your fault”  
Molly agreed and the two children set off in the direction of the nearest house.  
\------  
Molly knocked on the door of the nearest house. She and Sherlock had devised a plan, but she wasn’t sure about how well it was going to work. It was worth a try, though. A tall, skinny woman came out. She had a witch hat on. “Hello, dear.” she said.   
Now was the time to start the plan. The woman was still smiling down at her. She forced a sob out. The woman, who had been extending a bucket of candy to her, crouched down to her level. “Dear me! What’s the matter?”  
“I-I-I lost my friend. We were going trick or treating, and...and I don’t know where he went.” She looked up at the woman with her big brown eyes. “I’m SCARED.”   
“It’s okay. Here. Come inside, I’ll help you.”  
The lady was being so nice to her, Molly almost felt bad stealing the candy. But it was going to be worth it when Sherlock and her were eating it.   
Molly walked inside, still sniffing. Sherlock was supposed to come now. He should be there any second. Molly realized that she needed to get the woman away from the door. “Excuse me?”  
The woman turned back. “Yes?”  
“May I have a glass of water?”  
“Of course, dear.” The woman started to move to the kitchen. Soon, she was out of sight. And perfect timing, too. Sherlock was at the bottom of the steps. “Go on!” Molly hissed through her teeth. Sherlock grinned and dumped the whole entire basket in his treat bag, which soon became half full. He then placed the empty bowl on the stair, and sprinted back down to the bottom.   
The woman came back with the water. Molly gratefully sipped it. Then, she looked out the window (as per plan) and said, “Oh, I see him, ma’am!”  
The woman bid her farewell, and Molly felt pretty guilty. After all, candy cost money. She vowed to return her share to the woman once they were done.  
When she reached the small nook they’d agreed to meet in the eyepatch clad boy was sitting proudly atop a pile of candy.   
“You didn’t have to take all of it” Molly muttered.  
“Of course I did.” he responded as if this was also obvious “More risk that way”  
“Do you want to get caught?” Molly asked.  
Sherlock shrugged “I want to not be bored”  
“And you’d do anything for that?”  
“Pretty much, yeah”  
“You’re crazy” she half joked.  
He raised an eyebrow “Am I? You’re still here though. Why?”  
“Because I like you”  
The boy looked even more confused. Being liked was not something he was accustomed to. “But why?”  
It was Molly’s turn to shrug. “You’re strange and you’re funny and you’re.... not like other people. I like that”  
“Other people don’t”  
“Well maybe I’m not like other people either”  
“I think I like that too”  
\----  
They raided many more houses that night. At first, Molly was a bit hesitant, but once she got herself a few packets of gummy worms, she decided maybe, just maybe, she didn’t feel too bad after all. All the people turned out to be really gullible, and falling for her fake crying. It was about an hour later when Molly realized a big problem. She and Sherlock were walking side by side, Sherlock eating his tenth chocolate bar and Molly nibbling on yet another pack of gummy worms when she stopped short. “Sherlock.”  
He turned around “What is it?”   
“I still have no idea where my mum is.”  
“Well, who says you have to go back?”  
Molly looked up from her gummy worm. “What do you mean?”  
Sherlock looked down at his chocolate bar, suddenly extremely interested in it. “Hey, Molly, do you like chocolate?”  
Molly, unfortunately for Sherlock, was smarter than she looked, and knew that Sherlock was trying to change the subject. She knew all too well, from the times when her mother had first announced that they were moving into the city. “Sherlock, what do you mean?”  
Sherlock took the last bite of his chocolate bar, tossed the wrapper into the streets and sighed. “I’m going to be honest. I’ve had a lot of fun with you tonight. You are a great princess and pirate crew. I was wondering...if...well...er...” Sherlock stopped and looked down.  
Molly was surprised. For a boy usually with scathing remarks up his sleeve, Sherlock was being awfully...well...nice. And lacking words, another rare thing.   
Sherlock sighed and continued. “I was wondering if you would go away with me. We could be pirates, together. Taking candy, and treasure, and sailing the seas forever. Just you and me. We could save up for a big old pirate ship and just leave. How does that sound, Molly Hooper?”  
Molly had just begun thinking, and turned her head a bit when Sherlock said, “I knew it, you don’t want to come.”  
“How do you know?”  
Sherlock frowned, as if this should be obvious right now. “When I first met you, you had walked up from the same direction you just looked towards. That probably means you’re thinking about home. After I asked you this, you smoothed your dress, which is obviously a subconscious gesture of love towards your mother. You obviously love her, Molly, no matter how much she annoys you, and yes, I know she does based on the little care you’ve taken of that dress tonight, she DOES annoy you. You also were about to frown, I could tell based on the fact that your eyebrows started to come down. Basically, you don’t like me.”   
Despite all the mean things he had said to her, Molly felt genuinely upset that he felt this. She cared for him, very much. Probably more than she should, but she obviously needed to make him feel better. “Sherlock, I like you. A whole lot. You’re better than sour gummy worms, and I mean that. But...we’re eight. Or, well, eight and a half, and nine and a half. Mummy would worry. And we need to finish school. And get jobs.”  
“But a pirate is my job. And you’re my crew. You’re the only person I’ve ever had as crew before. And you’re the best. I only take the best ”  
“Well, you were gonna be an experimenty geniusy pirate, remember? You have to go to school for that.”  
Sherlock sighed, “You’re right.” He looked down at his feet, then his head suddenly snapped up like he had an idea. “How ‘bout this. When we’re older, we’ll meet again. We’ll go off together and become pirates. Then you don’t have to worry about your mum or school and I don’t have to worry about Mycroft. And we’ll be the best pirates ever. I promise. It won’t waste your time.”  
Molly giggled, then responded. “All right, Sherlock. It’s a deal. And you know where I live, you know where to find me. You can visit whenever you like.”  
Sherlock’s eyes brightened. “And you can visit me!”  
“Yeah, ‘course I will.”  
\---  
Sherlock and Molly decided to walk back to her house. Sherlock deduced that since she knew where the spare key was, she could get in and call her mom, assuming she hadn’t gone back home to wait for her. Molly decided that that was a perfectly good idea.  
Sherlock had some great conversations with Molly on that walk back. Molly confessed that she wanted to be a doctor, and Sherlock said that she would be a good one. They decided that when they became pirates together, Molly would be not only the crew, but also the ship’s medic and first mate. Sherlock would be the captain and driver. Another great thing was that Sherlock had apologized for being mean. Molly was hesitant to accept, (after all, his only excuse was that it was “part of his nature”) but eventually did. After all, pirates had to stick by each other no matter what. All too soon, they arrived back at Molly’s doorstep. Sherlock stood awkwardly next to her. “Well...er...I guess this is it then.”  
“I guess it is.”  
Sherlock decided that it was time for him to leave. He started to shuffle away, when Molly caught his hand. “Wait.” she said.  
“What is it?”  
“I want you to meet my mum.”  
“Fine.”   
Molly rang the doorbell. She could hear footsteps running down the stairs. That meant her mom was home. Sherlock tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Yeah?”  
“Happy Halloween, Molly Hooper.” he replied simply. He then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.   
Sherlock backed up again, leaving Molly to stand there looking into his blue-green eyes for what seemed like ages, when she was interrupted by the door opening.   
There was her mother, who looked extremely tense. When she saw Molly, she let out a sob and hugged her daughter. They hugged and hugged and hugged. Molly finally realized it must be awkward for Sherlock to just stand there, so she turned around and started to say, “Mum, this is my friend-”  
But she never got to finish the sentence. Sherlock had gone. She looked out, and briefly saw a small, Sherlock-ish shape turning the corner. She was a bit sad, but she understood why he couldn’t stay. It was like if she had gone off with him, as a pirate. Molly was about to close the door, when she noticed something. There, on the doormat, was two large packages of sour gummy worms, placed meticulously on top of each other. Molly’s mother ran over to her. “No, don’t take those. We don’t know who they belong to, or who left them there.”  
“It’s okay. I know.” 

\-------  
Epilogue:  
Things don’t always work out the way you plan them when you’re a kid. Molly didn’t grow up with Sherlock like she wanted, and he never did visit, though she thought he probably would have if he could.  
Her mum found a job, and they moved away from London not two months after her pirate Halloween. She grew up well, made a lot of friends, and had unbelievably high grades (though she doubted they’d have impressed Sherlock). When she finished med-school and it came time to look for a job she had offers from all over England, even a few in the states, but instead she took a quiet little job as a medical examiner in London (well it was quiet for a while, at least), she never really wondered why. Looking back on it, she supposed that deep down she was still waiting for her pirate. She found him too, after only a couple of years. Really she wasn’t even the tiniest bit surprised at the title of consulting detective he had bestowed upon himself. If he couldn’t be a pirate, this had to be the next best thing. She was equally unsurprised by the fact that he didn’t offer her even a flicker of recognition upon meeting. If he remembered their Halloween he certainly made no sign of it. That didn’t bother Molly Hooper though, because Molly knew Sherlock Holmes, and she knew that no matter how much of a bastard he could be sometimes, he was still her pirate. Perhaps that was why when on a fateful day in her laboratory when Sherlock finally noticed her again, asked her for her help, when she asked him what he needed and he simply replied with “you”, she didn’t think “I love you” (though she had many a time before), no what she thought was more along the lines of “Of course you do, you twit, you always did”


End file.
